


Stay Beside Me

by Galaxy0Universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hispanic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy0Universe/pseuds/Galaxy0Universe
Summary: Fred Weasley has always had a crush on Avice Macias. From the moment he saw her after she transferred in during 5th year. All throughout their school years, everyone would see the long glances. The gentle touches if made to interact. Most importantly the striking passion and tension that met them on the Quidditch field. After the war and Fred's near-death encounter they find themselves on the edge of something new. Geroge Weasly and Nova Elderson have always been set on forever. Since the moment they met they knew. Though not everyone agrees with them. When George hires a new cashier for the shops reopening. The couple finds themself in the face of a new threat that may just tear them apart. Draco has to repent for his sins and come to terms with the trauma he endured. Carson Elderson has done nothing but love him through everything and showed him the light. Though he can't hide his secret from the world and the threat of retaliation has placed him closer to the edge than ever before. Ginny has been in love with Luna Alanzo since she came to the burrow for Christmas. The age difference and constant rejection never weighing down her heart. As she finishes her last year at school she hopes her chance will finally arrive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Stay Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been working on this story for a while and it's finally time for me to start this. I really wanted to write something where the characters used were Hispanic because I feel like we lack a lot of fanfiction with POC characters/reader/oc. Not to say there isn't good fanfiction out there I just thought I'd help add to a small section that needs to grow a bit wider.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the story, and if you want you can ignore the character's name and insert your own in order to feel more immersed.  
> All so all the chapters are named after songs if you want to know the song I can start mentioning the name and artist here in the notes so you can give it a listen.

Fred held Avice's hands tightly in his. Her eyes staring into his with a whirlwind of emotions. She bit her lip the key sign that she wanted to tell him something but didn't have the words to say it. He wanted to tell her so many things. Tell her how much he liked her. How he has liked her from the moment he laid eyes on her. How much he was sorry for being an ass, yet the words were stuck in his throat. Though Avice was no in a better position. She wanted to tell him how much he has grown on her. To ask him out after this whole thing and be a couple. The words to put it together jumbled together and her ability to suddenly speak English suddenly disappeared. 

"Don't die, Weasley...Fred I..." Avice began to say before George's voice rang out to them. 

"Look, alive guys!" he said. 

Avice pulled her hands away. She took one last look at Fred before disappearing down the corridor into the inky blackness she cast. 

Fred watched her disappear into her own magic. The tails of her black coat disappearing last as she went off into the unknown. 

"Are you ready Fred?" George said putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"As ready as I'll ever be George," he said following his brother. 

"Percy! FRED!" Avice's voice rang out just as the explosion happened. 

Avice quickly shielding the first years she has rescued from any debris before looking back to where the Weasley boys stood. Her legs began to move before she even registered if it was even safe. With one swift flick of her wrist, she moved the crumbled pieces of the wall out of her way and most importantly away from Fred. She practically threw herself on the ground next to him. Her jeans and skin tearing as her knees met with the ground. She quickly pulled Fred into her arms her hands shaking when she noticed the blood. Tears swelling in her eyes as she removed her jacket placing pressure on the back of his head. 

"It's okay Fred I'm here. You're going to be okay your going to be okay. Dios por favor..." Avice said through shaking breaths. 

Fred was in shock and suddenly so cold. He shifted his eyes and found Avice over him. Her angelic face was blurry and her voice sounded so strained. He tried to reach his hand up, but his arms felt so heavy. Now that he thought about it his body felt so heavy. The ringing in his ears was so loud he couldn't hear what Avice was saying. Then suddenly he felt warmth flowing into him and he could hear Percy crying and stumbling over his words. His eyes never left Avice though. 

Avice was clutching her wand tightly. Spells quietly leaving her lips as she tried to heal him. The wounds on him slowly disappearing, but she knew the head injury was going to be the hardest to handle. With her free hand, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She unknowingly smeared blood on her face in the process. She took a deep breath and began to cast her spell to heal his head injury. Fred's eyes grew heavy and he could feel darkness beginning to wrap around him. Avice kept on with her resolve yet a sob left her lips. 

"Please don't leave me, Freddie. I'm not ready to be without you," she said, and it was the last thing that he heard. 

"Okay now, we will be back Tuesday around noon. Ron and Hermoine will be here in an hour. They went to pick up Nova at the airport. Which reminds me Avice and Luna will be showing up with dinner. I want to come back to this house in one piece. You know the rules you four." Molly sputtered as she grabbed her luggage from the staircase. Arthur was waiting for her by the fireplace waiting for his wife to finish her lecture. 

"Yes, mom we know you don't have to worry about it. We are going to have a great weekend with everyone and the house will be in one piece when you return." Ginny said giving her mother a reassuring smile. 

Molly stared at her daughter then at the twins who were giving her a reassuring thumbs-up, and at last at Harry who also flashed a reassuring smile. She let out a sigh and quickly hugged each of them tightly before joining Authur by the fireplace. He gave his kids a reassuring smile and a wave before dropping the Floo powder, and just like that Molly and Arthur disappeared. 

"Finally, I thought they would never leave," George exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch. 

"What do you expect she has spent this past year treating us like children again. After what happened to Fred I'm surprised she's trusting us alone with our friends for this long." Ginny said as she pulled out the wizard chess and set it up to play against Harry. 

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not explosion-proof you know. Life would be so much easier if I was," Fred exclaimed plopping down on the love seat to watch the game of chess. 

Fred thought about that day often. He mostly thought about Avice. It had been 6 months since he last saw her and it felt as though they drifted miles apart. The same can't be said about George and Nova. Fred was almost jealous of how close they became, but he knew it was because he hoped that Avice and he could be in the same position. Though words he couldn't remember saying and the trauma from the whole thing just made things harder. 

George sat on the couch watching the game of wizard chess. Occasionally he glanced over to Fred who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He knew the stress about the shop and the impending date of seeing Avice again had added to the stress that weighed on his shoulders. Though he wanted to help Fred pushed him away from it. It hurt but Nova was so adamant on reminding him that it will take time for Fred to let him into that part of his mind. The thought of Nova brought a smile to his face. She had been out of the country for a month. She had returned home to settle issues with her parents. Thought it seemed things had gotten worse instead of better and from the letters, he received it didn't seem she planned on going home ever again. While it hurt him to be away from her and not able to ease her pain he knew that it was the least of his worries. Up in his room tucked away in Fred's dresser he hid away the ring. After dating for 3, or was it 4 years he couldn't remember honestly, he was ready to pop the most important question of his life to her. He had to pick the right moment which he hoped would arrive. In an hour though he would get to see her again.

The hour had passed and the group was startled by the sudden eruption of floo powder from the fireplace. Laughter erupted into the room as Ron, Hermonie, and Nova stumbled out of the fireplace holding Nova's luggage. 


End file.
